


Killing Time

by were_lemur



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staying awake on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 175

Alec stared down at the street below, hands braced against the windowsill as James thrust into him. Their target wasn't due for hours; they had to do something to stay awake.

They were in the tallest building in the neighborhood, the glass was tinted, and the room was dark. Without the use of very specialized equipment, they were invisible to anyone outside.

They were as safe as two men in their line of work could possibly expect to be.

Looking down at the people below, walking by unawares of the two killers fucking like bunnies, Alec felt like an alien.


End file.
